tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the Life of Olivia
A Day in the Life of Olivia 'is a live-action and CGI mix show that airs on The Phineasnferb Channel exclusively. The show is made by the same team that worked on ''The Kaitlin Chronicles. The show is centered around a college student named Olivia who is just trying to live a normal life while facing some obstacles along the way. The show premiered on July 16, 2019. Episodes The show is currently ordered for three seasons by The Phineasnferb Channel. Season 1 The first season contains 18 half-hour episodes, one 45 minute episode, and an hour-long season finale. Season 2 The second season will contain 22 half-hour episodes and two hour-long specials, one of which is a crossover with ''The Kaitlin Chronicles''. Season 3 The third season will contain 31 half-hour episodes, two 45 minute episodes, and one hour-long special. The Olivia Movie A movie for the show is said to be in the works. Very little information is known about the film thus far. It is said to be premiering by the end of Season 2, however. This movie is said to be a TV movie and will revolve around Olivia somehow getting enslaved and taking over the world. Merchandise A line-up of various Olivia ''merchandise is set to release in the future. DVDs * ''Welcome to Olivia's World: A DVD containing 6 episodes: "What We Call A Pilot Episode...", "Greasy Antics", "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree", "Boy Story", "Get On Olivia's Level", and "Super Olivia Sisters" (November 25, 2019) * A Day in the Life of Olivia: The Complete First Season: A DVD containing all 20 episodes of Season 1 (February 9, 2020) * A Day in the Life of Olivia: The Complete Second Season: A DVD containing all 24 episodes of Season 2 (July 5, 2020) Books * Introducing Olivia!: A chapter book adaption of "What We Call A Pilot Episode..." and "Greasy Antics" (December 3, 2019) * Adventure Is Out There: A chapter book adaption of "The Secret of Ryan Temple" and "All About The Vase" (February 27, 2020) * ''Olivia: The Graphic Novel: '''A comic book adaption of three ''Olivia ''episodes which include "Greasy Antics", "The Black Friday Deal", and "Honey, I Shrunk Olivia" (March 6, 2020) Music * [[Olivia's Christmas Picks|''Olivia's Christmas Picks]]: A collection of Christmas songs hand-picked by Olivia herself. Includes songs from the upcoming Christmas special "Olivia Saves Christmas" (November 25, 2019) * A Day In The Life Of Olivia: Season 1 Soundtrack: A CD containing all the songs heard in all Season 1 episodes (January 20, 2020) * ''A Day In The Life Of Olivia: Season 2 Soundtrack'': A CD containing all the songs heard in all Season 2 episodes (July 6, 2020) Video Games * Olivia: The Video Game: A video game adaptation of the show for the Nintendo Switch, PS4, and Xbox One (March 19, 2020) * Mario, Sonic & Olivia at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games: A video game crossover with the Mario & Sonic ''series, and is essentially a tie-in with the episode "Welcome to Tokyo!" (May 16, 2020) Apps * ''Run, Olivia, Run!: An ''Olivia ''themed endless runner game (January 13, 2020) Clothing * Olivia T-Shirts (September 4, 2019) * Olivia sweatshirts (September 29, 2019) * Olivia socks (November 12, 2019) Food * General Mills Olivia fruit snacks (December 5, 2019) * Olivia themed Happy Meals at McDonald's (January 17, 2020) Toys * Olivia action figure lineup (Series 1): Olivia, Dani, Brooke, Sunshine, Ryan, Troy (December 5, 2019) * Olivia doll (December 5, 2019) Guest Stars Several guest appearances are made on this show. Here are all of them to date: Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:A Day in the Life of Olivia